


Untitled #1

by ButterflyPup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPup/pseuds/ButterflyPup
Summary: It was in the end of their sixth year when James and Peter got caught during a prank. It was right before full moon and they regretted doing the prank at this time in the first place. But at least Sirius could accompany Remus to the Shrieking Shack. It was late noon when first Remus left the castle to go to his hideout. A bit later Sirius followed hidden under the invisibility cloak. He carried some water and food with him. He knew Remus would be hungry, and even if he wasn't he often just ate to distract himself from the pain he was going through....





	

It was in the end of their sixth year when James and Peter got caught during a prank. It was right before full moon and they regretted doing the prank at this time in the first place. But at least Sirius could accompany Remus to the Shrieking Shack. It was late noon when first Remus left the castle to go to his hideout. A bit later Sirius followed hidden under the invisibility cloak. He carried some water and food with him. He knew Remus would be hungry, and even if he wasn't he often just ate to distract himself from the pain he was going through.

When they were sitting on some blankets and pillows on the floor and Sirius was holding one of Remus' in his own.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Remus with worried eyes. “Can I do something for you?”

Remus shook his head, squeezing his hand a little. “Just stay like this,” he whispered. He pressed his eyes shut breathing heavily when another rush of pain ran through his tensed body.

Sirius hated seeing him like this, always wishing for being able to do something against his pain. Usually he joked around with James and Peter, making Remus laugh so he wouldn't think about what was going on in his body. But today they were alone and he would have to listen to Remus whimpering, his heavy breathing, and the other little noises he was making when there was another wave of pain.

Deeply in his thoughts Sirius stroked Remus hand, squeezing it gently, when he suddenly had an idea. A little smirk appeared on his lips and he leant over to Remus, kissing his cheek.

“I will try to make you forget the pain, okay? Just relax,” he whispered. Remus stared at him for a second, not sure of what would be happening now. He didn't stop Sirius when he gently pushed him down to the blankets. Instead he looked up to Sirius, questioning.

“What are you going to do...?” Remus asked but he didn't get an answer. Instead Sirius was straddling him, slowly pulling up Remus shirt. Then he started kissing his chest, touching he deep scars with his lips.

“Pads, not now. Really, I'm not in the mood to-,” He pushed against Sirius shoulders tentatively.

“You'll relax. And you'll forget the pain. Believe me,” Sirius smiled softly and stroked his cheek. “If you really want me to stop then you know what I want you to say...”

Remus wanted to resist a moment but let Sirius go on. He got rid of Remus' shirt, gently nibbed his collar bone, making Remus sigh and relax a little bit.

“Just concentrate on me, Moons,” he whispered. Just as he wanted to kiss his neck, licking his pulse point Remus growled slightly.

“Don't!” He clenched a fistful of Sirius' hair, pulling him back, and glaring at him. Sirius shivered when he saw the golden glow in his eyes but he nodded and accepted it. This wasn't Remus ordering. This was Moony.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Sirius whispered and moved downwards again. Gently he moved his lips over his chest, touching his nipples and sucking one, then the other. He focused Remus who had closed his eyes, one hand still in Sirius hair. He stroked him, gently tickling him behind his ears. Sirius sighed happily, smiling at the caressing.

His fingers played with the button of Remus' trousers, opening them and slowly pulling them down, before kneeling between his slightly spread legs. The tips of his fingers touched his thighs, making Remus squirm. “Relax love,” Sirius said and pulled down his underwear as well. Remus' half-hardened prick rested on the thatch of hair right above it.

“Just Relax,” Sirius repeated again before touching his thighs again. He scratched him softly, slowly moving higher until he felt he hot skin under his fingers. He wrapped his hand around his cock, making Remus moan.

The brown-haired boy couldn't really believe what Sirius was doing here. It wouldn't take him too long until he'd transform and instead of being careful and transforming himself, Sirius started something like this? He enjoyed it, but still he found it dangerous and he had to fight the wolf in his body who wanted to be in control. “Sirius, he's so strong...” Remus tried to stop Sirius who couldn't care less.

“I'm sure he will enjoy as well,” Sirius answered grinning before taking Remus hard prick into his mouth. He sucked it gently, moving his tongue around it. Again Remus moaned, grabbing his hair more and pulled on it. He loved his mouth. Sirius was so talented with it. It was hot and tight and he looked stunning whenever he was sucking him off. He didn't want to miss anything of that view so he opened his eyes and looked down to Sirius who was... looking at him. They locked eyes and Remus let his free hand also slide through Sirius' hair. With a little tug on it he made Sirius taking him more into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Remus whispered, making Sirius shudder. But the black-haired boy didn't look away. He felt heat running through his body when Remus eyes shimmered in that beautiful golden and amber colour again. This was Moony. He just knew it was him. Though Remus didn't really want it at first, now it was impossible to stop anyway.

Sirius took him deeper into his mouth, going on satisfying him. He loved doing this for his Rem. He loved to touch him, taste him, to just feel him close. Remus' moan made him happy and seeing him like this even more. Remus looked like he finally had relaxed and forgot about the pain in his body.

He pulled back his head a bit to suck the tip of his prick but right as he moved Remus shove him down again, further than before. He gagged when he felt him touch his throat, but still went on sucking him.

A brute moan left Remus' mouth as Sirius throat clenched around his cock. His hands grabbed harder into his hair, pulling him closer. Sirius tried to resist but he could hardly do anything against his strength.

Sirius tried to stay calm even as Remus' hard and throbbing cock was touching his throat again. He gagged, his throat clenching around Remus and a whimper left his mouth. He had never felt Remus that deep and it was hard to breath. Though he had to blink some tears away he went on looking at Remus. He could see how satisfied he was with his doing and so he didn't resist any longer. Instead Sirius tried to stay calm and concentrate on his breathing, while letting Remus fuck his mouth.

Remus started moving his hips, thrusting into his mouth making Sirius gagging again. Tears were running down his his cheeks and Remus gently wiped them away.

“You're beautiful, mutt,” Remus murmured with a voice that hardly sounded like himself. But the little smile on his teeth calmed him down more. He grabbed his hair again, going on thrusting into his mouth. “Use your tongue more”

As soon as Remus said this words Sirius pressed his tongue against the hot prick in his mouth. Feeling that used just to give Remus pleasure was bliss. He moaned against Remus skin, feeling dizzy in his head. The lack of air made it hard to keep on like this but the throbbing in his mouth and the drops of pre-come he could taste let him know that Remus would come soon. So there was no need to fight him.

A few thrusts later Remus finally came into his mouth, holding Sirius who was coughing a bit, close to his body. Sirius whimpered at the feeling. The moan of Remus wasn't human any more and if he couldn't see him in front of him, Sirius would have thought he was already the wolf he would become again tonight.

When Remus was done he pulled Sirius back who was breathing in heavily now. He wiped away the saliva and semen from his chin, smiling at Remus who was enjoying the post-orgasm feeling that spread in his body. “Relaxed?” The black-haired boy asked and Remus nodded a little while he pulled Sirius closer so he could rest his head on his scarred chest.

“Thank you, Pads,” Remus whispered now feeling much better. “Any time, love,” Sirius answered. That was probably the hottest thing they ever did. And he couldn't wait to repeat it.


End file.
